


Unable to Resist.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Multi, magic baby, tiny hint of Lost Girl in Cruella as a Siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: While showing her wife, her magical past in Diagon Alley, Miranda and Andrea run into a lover Miranda left behind.Fandom(s): Devil Wears Prada, 101 Dalmatians, Harry Potter, and a tiny hint of Lost GirlPrompt: Nepal April 2015 Quake auction. jah728 wanted: I prefer MirAndy and adore M/A/C. Your choice. You can even throw in some Andrea/Andrew/Andy if you are so inspired. (Fairly certain this was nowhere in your brain, but it was the first MAC file that I came upon when I was ready to try to work on my prompts. So I went with it!)





	Unable to Resist.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jah728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jah728/gifts).



> Beta: pdt_bear. Wow!!!! Request, reply, sent, revised—ASAP. You blow my mind Pdt!!!
> 
> A/N: The hint of Lost Girl in the fandoms list is for Cruella as part Siren. In my head she is more like Hale than Fleur, though Veela would work, I guess. I wanted her to have this allure, that Miranda could tell herself was against her will, but wasn’t actually a power that Cruella was using with her.

**_Unable to Resist. 1/1._**  
  
Walking through London without the hassle of fashion week was amazing in its own right. Spending time as a married couple instead of always a work trip for one or both of them made even a spare afternoon a thing of wonder. Tourist sites took their place on the itinerary of course, but there was unmistakable allure in other places that pulled at the heartstrings: the river walk on the Thames, hidden spots of color in Neal’s Yard near the Seven Dials, and the café on Edgeware road over the canal in Little Venice. Sharing as they went, Miranda showed just how well she knew the city. If Andrea found a pretty picture in a calendar or on the internet with some small detail, the editor usually could navigate them to it without too much difficulty.  
  
Turning down unknown streets held an anticipation that Andrea reveled in, at least until they had turned and turned and turned in order to arrive at the end of a rather short alley off a small cobblestone street with an inn of questionable repute. She trusted her wife—it was just that it was all so odd.  
  
Using a small stick, Andrea’s wife began to tap on several bricks in no apparent order.  
  
“Miranda?” The brunette had just called out to her wife, when the bricks began moving to create an opening that would allow them to continue the alley they were on. Ahead Andrea could see several reenactors for the Dickens festival bustling to and fro in the lane.  
  
“We must hurry now, Andrea.” The white haired woman just smiled at the look of uncertain awe on her wife’s face. This was going to be such a delight to share with her inquisitive companion.  
  
Andrea stopped and turned once they walked through the bricks. “Miranda?” She called out with more anxiety than before as the opening sealed itself again.  
  
“You’ve always said that so much of what I do is magic, Andrea.” Miranda tucked her arm around the brunette and encouraged her forward. “I can assure you that Runway is not magic, but it does exist.” She waved her arm out to encompass the whole of the bustling lane they had stepped into.  
  
Andrea tried to comprehend Miranda’s meaning as she looked around. She realized that there were far too many robes and not enough horses for the Dickens festival. However, what she saw still wasn’t coming together into any recognizable picture for the reporter. “M-m-m-magic is real in this place?” Andrea tried to overcome her awe in order to find out more from her enigmatic wife.  
  
Tugging the younger woman to walk with her, Miranda began to explain. “Magic is real everywhere, but not everyone is capable of accessing it within themselves. This is Diagon Alley, a shopping district in Wizarding London.”  
  
After several minutes, Andrea whispered. “I feel like we need a costume change, Miranda.”  
  
Looking down at their clothes, Miranda chuckled. “Yes. I’d say we do.” Looking around, she motioned across the street to Madame Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
They had just finished their dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, when all the color drained from Miranda’s face and she sat so straight that Andrea thought she had been zapped with electricity. Anxious, the brunette had leaned forward in order to ask what had happened. Before she could even open her mouth, a name she had never heard before dropped from an unknown voice behind her.  
  
“Miriam Princhek.” The syllables were fired crisp like bullets, but there was a kind of vocal after taste that slid into your person through the ear and settled into a low hum of appreciation in the belly.  
  
Andrea felt her eyes widen even more, as she fought the urge to turn around. Clearly the person was addressing Miranda as they approached. Andrea could not decipher the look on her lover’s face, except to know that she had not expected to run into the other woman. She wondered why the other woman had another name in this place—was it common among magical people in the so called Muggle world or was there some other kind of story behind the switch. Andrea comforted herself that it couldn’t have been too bad—otherwise the name change should have been less obvious.  
  
“Here you are at long last.” Cruella purred the words ahead of her as she continued forward. One hand teased Andrea’s shoulders and then settled there, even as her motion carried her closer to Miranda, and her free hand reached out to touch the white hair of her temple. “You’ve gone all white, dear, how wonderful.”  
  
Andrea could only watch as the woman bent to kiss Miranda at the corner of her mouth. She wanted to protest, yet somehow, she felt that she was part of this greeting. Her shoulders tingled where the woman’s fingers rested firmly, and there was an unmistakable increase in her respiration as she continued to listen to the other woman’s words.  
  
Pulling away from Miranda, Cruella smiled as she took in the wide cocoa eyes and flushed cheeks of the brunette. “You must be Miriam’s.” She pulled Andrea to her feet, before the younger woman even knew that she had hold of her hand. “Beautiful.” She breathed out as her eyes danced over Andrea’s features. “Cruella deVille.”  
  
Andrea tried to respond, but only sort of gaped for a terrible second until she could swallow and try again. “Andrea Sachs.” She tried for a smile, but wasn’t sure if she quite accomplished it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Stepping forward, Cruella put her hand on Andrea’s hip and kissed the corner of her mouth. “A pleasure indeed.” Keeping her arm around the brunette, the new arrival faced Miranda with an outstretched hand. “We must get to know each other better, come Miriam.”  
  
Unable to resist the call, Miranda took her former lover’s hand as she stood. She only hoped that she could apologize enough to her wife when all was said and done. An ocean had been the only thing able to keep Miranda from giving in when Cruella focused on her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Cruella knew so many things about Miriam and she loved hearing what Andrea knew about Miranda. A quick nip of firewhiskey had turned into a bottle, or maybe two. They had to be so close to each other while sharing. It made sense to rest a hand on a thigh, or kiss the lips of an incredible storyteller, or lovingly caress a curve during a romantic remembrance.  
  
“Andrea, are her kisses as molten as ever?” Cruella’s eyes were clear with want and wonder.  
  
The brunette knew there was no jealousy in her heart. Miranda and Cruella had kissed before in another lifetime. What would another be now with her there? ‘Arousing,’ her slightly drunk inner voice offered. “Her kisses melt my heart.” She turned her brown eyes toward her wife, seeking which direction she would want to go. It was obvious that Miranda was holding back and didn’t want to. “How would I know if they were the same? Only you could tell that, hmm.”  
  
Cruella stroked Andrea’s cheek with her thumb. “You would allow me that pleasure?”  
  
Andrea could only nod in response to that as she felt that they were suddenly on a precipice of action and she didn’t want to be the only one racing down the other side.  
  
Turning to face Miriam, the witch blinked twice and looked into her eyes instead of staring at her lips. “Kiss me?”  
  
Glancing at Andrea, Miranda breathed deeply and then leaned toward her former lover. Their lips met and hands swung forward into action. For many long seconds they tasted and teased each other. Andrea watched with breathless anticipation as her wife’s ardor rose and a whimper was drawn from within her.  
  
When they pulled away from each other at last, both women looked at their companion. “I want to know.” The breathless words fell from Andrea’s lips before any thought of consequences could intrude.  
  
Miranda nodded behind Cruella and leaned against her from behind to encourage a kiss between her past and her present. Once again, their lips had barely touched when their hands were cupping and caressing. Miranda joined the kiss with her hands reaching for both of them, and shifting fabric to reach for hidden skin.  
  
Before Andrea knew it, her blouse and bra were gone. Cruella’s hand was under her skirt. Miranda was straddling her lap kissing her, while her hands played with nipples erect from more than the cool air of the mansion. No one could get off in this position, which Andrea fleetingly thought of as a good thing—sort of a boundary into territory she wasn’t sure they should be traversing. It was one thing to get a little out of hand, while more than a little drunk, with an old flame, who was part Siren. It was another thing indeed to tangle up on the floor in a sweaty mass of writhing limbs while coming their collective brains out.  
  
Growling her dissatisfaction, Cruella stood from the couch. She pulled Miriam up and away from Andrea in a show of strength that sent even more flashes of desire down both Miriam and Andrea’s bodies. Unwilling to remain sprawled out, half naked on the couch; Andrea rose on wobbly legs to join them. ‘Now we will come to our senses and end this madness.’ She told herself in a whisper.  
  
“Get the bed, Miriam.” Cruella smacked Miranda on the ass as she began to dig through the ornate cabinet next to the liquor cabinet. From Cruella’s movements, it was clear that this one had some kind of magical lock on it.  
  
Pulling a wand from her robe on the couch, Miranda waved it at the couch. “That will do nicely.” She judged her work, before dropping the wand. A king bed with luxurious coverings took up much more space than the previous piece of furniture. “Now, where was I?” Miranda closed the distance between herself and Andrea in two strides. Unbuttoning her blouse as she approached, Miranda gasped into the kiss as Andrea’s cooler breasts rubbed deliciously against her warmer ones.  
  
“Remember that time in Barcelona, when I took this?” Cruella called out as she returned to them. Stepping behind the older woman, she settled her hands on Miranda’s hips. When Miriam did not stop kissing Andrea, but gyrated her ass backwards against Cruella’s now bare body, the seductress laughed. “Oh, so you do remember.” Andrea’s eyes widened as she watched Cruella down the contents of an antique perfume bottle. Her reaction was only increased when Miranda swirled her tongue around her nipple.  
  
She could only guess what the contents of that vial did when several minutes later, Miranda was moaning and writhing as she reached for the rest of Andrea’s clothes and fumbled more than anything. Eventually, Cruella waved her hand and all three of them lost any remaining fabric they had on. It was possible that their hostess also summoned the bed closer to them, as Andrea stumbled backward onto the perfect mattress.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea pulled Miranda closer to her from behind as she continued to ride the long fingers buried in her from below. Perhaps in the morning, she would wonder again just how they had reached this point, but as the woman with hungry eyes curled her fingers to catch that perfect spot—all thought left her mind. Miranda’s breasts pressed deliciously against Andrea’s back as the older woman rode the incredibly real looking cock of their companion. The clench of Miranda’s fingers on Andrea’s nipples had to be echoing the pulse of Cruella’s cock within her. Andrea didn’t complain as her own muscles clenched hard around Cruella’s fingers.  
  
Approaching crazed ecstasy, the entrancing woman with black and white hair thrashed on the bed. Her legs bent up and she thrust upward into Miranda as she came. The sudden jostling sent Andrea forward over her face with a shaking groan of her own as Cruella’s fingers shifted. Still spasming through her orgasm, Cruella licked, sucked, and bit Andrea’s flesh in front of her. Moaning as she found a hard nipple with her mouth, the woman reached her hands up to cup and squeeze the tender flesh of breasts and nipples already teased beyond torture from Miriam.  
  
When the white haired woman shifted on her cock, Cruella moaned around the nipple in her mouth. She was spent from her orgasm, but that didn’t mean she was dead to sensations. The brunette hovering over her and still riding her fingers began to rock her hips in earnest just as she had been considering the pain beginning in her wrist. The older woman’s fingers briefly touched hers as they sought out the button of the brunette’s pleasure. By the time the younger woman had been brought back up to the precipice of ecstasy, their mysterious lover was hard within the white haired woman again.  
  
“Why?” Cruella moaned as Miranda lifted away from her body. The cool air on her cock made her hiss.  
  
The brunette shifted to the side where she tried to control her breathing even though her body still shook with aftershocks. Cruella stroked her heaving rib cage sending goose bumps down her skin.  
  
“I shouldn’t be greedy.” Miranda smirked as she leaned down and tongued the throbbing cockhead before she reached forward to cup Cruella’s soaking wet sex below. Humming at the river of desire she found there, Miranda wrapped her lips around the phallus and took it as far into her mouth as she could, while her fingers delved up into the heated passage of Cruella’s sex. When she pulled back to release Cruella with a purr, the white haired woman locked eyes with her now fully recovered brunette lover. “You look ready.” Miranda crawled over Cruella to get to the younger woman.  
  
Andrea moaned as she tasted Miranda’s essence as well as the presence of their new lover in the kiss. She pushed and pulled Miranda to where she wanted her against the headboard of the bed. It did not escape her that their new acquaintance watched with a hunger in her eyes echoed by the swaying of her erection. Seeking out more of her lover’s taste and that unique combination she had stolen from Miranda’s mouth, Andrea kissed and stroked down the older woman’s body until her nose was nudging rhythmically against Miranda’s clitoris and her lips and tongue were devouring the mixed desires gathered between Miranda’s thighs.  
  
When Miranda closed her eyes and laid her head back against the headboard, Cruella reached down and stroked her cock with a trembling hand. The white haired woman’s darkened nipples jostled as her body responded to the thorough touch of the brunette. Miranda bent her legs up as she moaned and reached for Andrea’s hair. Cruella rose to her knees as those long smooth legs fell open and a moan fell from the editor’s lips.  
  
Cruella dropped her cock in order to reach out and twist one of Miranda’s nipples, even as she trailed her fingertips up Andrea’s spine as it rose like a glorious mountain to the gentle swell of her ass in the air. Andrea stretched into the touch as it trailed up her body. Adjusting her position, the brunette slipped two and then three fingers against Miranda’s sex. Biting the inside of Miranda’s upper thigh, the younger woman turned her dark eyes on their new companion. “What are you waiting for?” She practically growled.  
  
Her cock jumping answered for her, yet Cruella still took a moment to lean down and lave Miranda’s tortured nipple with her teeth and tongue before she shifted around on the bed until she was staring down at the most delectable ass cheeks she had seen in sometime. Andrea had reached up with her other hand to torture Miranda’s neglected nipple. Her shoulder moved enough that Cruella knew how deeply the brunette was inside the older woman’s sex. She wondered if Andrea had a secret, still left unrevealed despite how naked they had already become with each other. The woman did not seem to need to breathe at all. Cruella felt her body tense with the thought of how amazing that would be when she had earned the younger woman’s mouth on her body.  
  
Lining up with the soft give of Andrea’s entrance, Cruella breathed deep in anticipation. The younger woman had been so tight around her fingers. She knew that she had stretched her with all three digits, but the unmistakable squeezing had nothing to do with that stretch. She watched the movement of the younger woman’s spine as she continued to eat Miranda. Their most intimate contact was obscured by those long brunette tresses. That vision gave way to the sight of Miranda’s body now thrashing under the dual assault of her sex and her nipple. The passionate look on Miranda’s face sent a flash of desire through Cruella. It had been so long since she had seen her Miriam. Sliding forward, Cruella held her breath as she felt every centimeter of Andrea’s sex adjusting around her cock and then squeezing tightly in welcome. Her body undulated drawing Cruella’s eyes up her nubile body and to Miriam’s beautifully, flushed curves.  
  
As if they had all been waiting to achieve the proper height for flight, Cruella began a series of thrusts that built in intensity as Andrea rocked forward and back. Each movement took Miranda with her on the tip of her tongue and the press of her fingertips. Completely overtaken with the physical sensations of perfection, their bodies writhed and pressed and took from each other faster and faster again.  
  
Miranda came with a shout. Her body convulsed up into the both of them and she shuddered long and loud. She pulled Andrea up to her by the hair and into a fevered kiss. Andrea’s fingers curled slowly to draw out Miranda’s orgasm. The brunette hovered just on the edge of her ecstasy. Cruella had lost some of her angle when they fell forward. Andrea shifted back into Cruella’s thrusts as she got her knees under her once again. She clenched around the delicious shaft that had already pleased her greatly. Now she wanted them both to come.  
  
Sensing Andrea’s hunger, and inspired by Miranda’s completion underneath them, Cruella hissed, “Touch yourself. Make us both come.”  
  
It only took seconds once Andrea’s fingers fumbled into position. “I can feel you.” Andrea murmured as she writhed from Cruella’s attentions and over Miranda’s flushed body.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tucked together on the plane home from London, Andrea murmured to her lover. “Thank you for sharing your world with me.”  
  
Miranda nodded, but kept silent for a moment. She had conflicted feelings about her past on more than one count. It didn’t help that they had run into a new complication. “You’ve been to fashion week before.” She tried to circumvent the complicated by trying for a joke.  
  
Sitting forward in her seat, Andrea turned to look her lover in the eye. She could make out a myriad of swirling things that were on her lover’s mind, but couldn’t decipher any of them with any certainty. “Thank you for sharing magic with me. I’m glad to know more about who you are and where you come from.”  
  
Miranda leaned forward and kissed Andrea’s lips. When she pulled back she looked her in the eye. “You are my wife, Andrea, and even though I don’t live as a witch in New York, I thought you needed to know.”  
  
Blushing, Andrea whispered into Miranda’s ear. “Can you do that same spell? I want to feel you inside me.”  
  
With her hand on Andrea’s cheek, Miranda kissed her. “I will see what I can do about that when we get home. However, I am not as skilled with potions as Cruella.”  
  
Andrea took Miranda’s hand in her own. “You’ve been kinda quiet since that night.” She focused on their hands in her lap, suddenly uncertain if she should continue with this line of thought. “I’m not jealous of you, you know.”  
  
Tucking her fingers under Andrea’s chin, Miranda pulled up so that she could look in her younger lover’s eyes. “You are my beautiful wife, Andrea. I love you with everything I have.” Breathing in a deep breath, Miranda prepared herself for her next confession. “I find myself the one who is somehow jealous, which is ridiculous because I have you firmly at my side and I was the one who could not resist her siren call, even after all this time.”  
  
Stroking her thumb over Miranda’s hand, Andrea smiled. “Then it is perfect that we are heading home.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
**_Nine weeks later…_**  
  
Returning from lunch, Miranda smiled. It wasn’t often that her wife visited the office with both of their busy schedules, but it never failed to please her. Nodding at her assistant, Miranda pulled the door to her office closed as she approached her distracted love.  
  
“Did you go to the doctor?” Miranda murmured as she hugged her wife from behind.  
  
Andrea nodded her head, but did not speak as she fought to hold her tears in check.  
  
Her wife saw the wet streaks down her cheeks anyway and turned to lean the opposite direction against the window ledge so that she could see Andrea’s face better. “Andrea? What is it?”  
  
Wiping at her eyes, Andrea tried to breathe. “We talked about allergies, stress…” She waved her hand in the air to indicate whatever else had been discussed. “I left when I remembered that night in London.” Andrea’s hand dropped to her side and then curled up to cover her abdomen.  
  
Miranda’s brow crinkled in confusion, “London?” She started to ask how that could have any relation to Andrea’s upset stomach over two months later. Her brain simultaneously sped up and slowed down. Miranda leaned more of her weight onto the window ledge behind her. She looked her wife over, finally noticing the protective hand near her stomach. “Oh, Andrea. Do you think?” She could have kicked herself for being so inarticulate, but knew that she hadn’t failed too spectacularly, when Andrea melted into her arms a moment later.  
  
“I’ve been so busy.” She murmur-sobbed against Miranda’s shoulder. “I felt like I should have had my period, but hadn’t thought about it.” Andrea shifted so that she stood between Miranda’s legs and could be closer to her wife. “I checked my calendar after my appointment and backtracked when I should have had my period.” Andrea felt better now that she had begun to speak with Miranda. Whatever was happening they would figure it out together. Miranda’s hands stroking soothing circles on her back proved her point. “I’m late for my second period.”  
  
Breathing in the scent of Andrea always calmed Miranda, so she continued to breathe deeply while she held her close. “Did you get a test or make an appointment for one?”  
  
Standing up straight again, Andrea rested her palms on Miranda’s shoulders. “I have an appointment tomorrow after your board meeting.” She seemed to want to say more, but then closed her mouth.  
  
“I know a healer who could do a detection spell tonight, if you don’t want to wait.” Miranda wondered what Constance would make of that request and tried not to smile at the thought.  
  
“I can get a test on the way home, but do you think I should see a healer since it’s a magical pregnancy?” Andrea couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but she had the memory of quite the night and two missed periods to go with it.  
  
“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to have a healer look at you, but you can handle everything the Muggle way, just as I did with the twins.” Miranda assured her wife.  
  
“We’re going to have to contact Cruella.” It was not something she wanted to remind her wife about, but she’d rather get all the cards on the table so that there weren’t lingering details to haunt them later.  
  
“I’ll hex her.” Miranda grumbled in response to that detail.  
  
Andrea kissed her nose. “Maybe we wait to call her until we know for sure.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes up at her wife, Miranda offered. “I could disappear her body. No one would know.”  
  
With Miranda’s hand in hers, Andrea pulled her wife away from the window ledge. Then she maneuvered her into her office chair where she promptly sat in her lap. “You can’t resist her. I doubt you’d take her out.” She put her arms around Miranda’s neck and kissed her senseless and silent. “At least, we’ve been considering having a child.”  
  
Wrapping her arms around Andrea’s waist, Miranda growled, “I wanted you to have my child, Andrea. Not hers.”  
  
Laughing, Andrea smiled at her wife. “And I wanted two, so we’ll each get our way. You’ll just have to wait a turn now that we know how to make it happen.” She waggled her eyebrows in a decidedly unsexy-trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy way that was hilarious. “Can you come home with me?”  
  
With a big sigh, Miranda reached for her laptop and brought up her schedule with a couple of clicks. “I can leave in two hours. I need to meet with Nigel about the feature article and the photos.”  
  
Andrea stood and considered her options. “I’ll see if I can eat something now. I was too worried earlier. On the way home, I’ll pick up a test.”  
  
The older woman came to her feet in order to hug her wife. “You don’t have to wait for me, if you don’t want to.”  
  
Andrea squeezed her love. “I’ll see how long I can hold onto my curiosity.” With a quick peck on her lips, Andrea took her leave.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
It was pretty unbelievable. They had woken up in New York not more than two hours ago and now they were strolling hand in hand in the middle of the afternoon in London. Jet lag didn’t feel the same when you port-keyed to platforms in the Atlantic to shrink the journey to no more than a couple of hours.  
  
Andrea had seen many things since her initial exposure to magic after fashion week, but she had never seen an entire dark Victorian mansion appear from in between two other houses in the row. Looking around she had realized that the man walking his dog across the street didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. It boggled her mind just how close to the surface magic was to Muggles while remaining so completely hidden.  
  
Miranda pressed her hand to the gate instead of approaching the house. Andrea gasped when an odd little creature appeared and asked what business brought them to the house. Indicating herself and her wife, the editor announced, “Miranda and Andrea Priestly to see Cruella deVille.”  
  
After the creature popped out of existence the same way it had arrived, Andrea squeezed Miranda’s arm in a demand for information.  
  
“I did not approach the house because I know that the deVille’s have nasty wards in place on their property.” Waving at the gate, she further explained. “Touching the gate lets the house elf know that a guest is requesting entry. She’ll come back with an answer soon enough, I should think.”  
  
Instead, the door slowly pulled into the house and Cruella stalked forward to greet them with a huge smile and sparkling eyes. Waving the gate open with her hand, she crooned, “You couldn’t stay away from me.” She pulled them each in for a kiss, before she admitted, “I have missed both of you as well.” Turning with the smoothness of a predator, Cruella stood between them with an arm around each woman’s waist. “Let’s get inside.”  
  
Andrea felt arousal coming to life with each second spent in Cruella’s presence. However, she felt downright weak in the knees stepping into the living room once again. Her previous visit, she had stumbled in from the fireplace and then into the embrace of two lovers who played her body like a fine instrument under their fingers, lips, and… Andrea shook her head before she could recall Cruella’s beautiful body with just right handful breasts, alabaster skin, dual colored hair, frequently crazed eyes, a shocking cock that stood at rigid attention even after performing, and a glistening sex that proved to be no less tantalizing than any other part of the woman.  
  
Pouting, Cruella took in the state of her visitors. “It’s clear you didn’t come to play.” She tapped her gloved fingers on the mantelpiece. “Are we to have tea then?”  
  
An odd silence ensued as Miranda and Andrea looked at each other completely at a loss for words, despite coaching each other and practicing the previous evening.  
  
“A baby.” Andrea blurted and then blushed profusely. Miranda sighed and turned to face the window at the end of the couch where Andrea was sitting.  
  
Cruella rewound things a few times and then fast-forwarded them in the hopes of it making sense. She had a theory, but it was just too wild to be true. “Andrea, are you expecting a child?” Cruella stepped away from the mantelpiece and joined the younger woman on the couch. Miranda didn’t budge from her position, so she fixed her attention solely on the brunette who had made her toes curl more than once during their all too brief dalliance.  
  
With a nod, Andrea confirmed her answer. “It’s yours.” She murmured in a barely audible voice.  
  
“You look radiant, Andrea. Shall I congratulate you?” Cruella wanted to support the younger woman whichever way she wanted to go. Although she secretly hoped that the woman would carry her child and let her be part of her life.  
  
The smile presented itself before Andrea could stop it. She wasn’t sure about how she felt about all the details of the baby’s conception, but it could not be denied that she wanted the baby with her whole heart. “You’re not mad.”  
  
Cruella stole a glance up at Miriam, who had been stoically looking out the window to the Muggle street outside. Returning her eyes to Andrea, the new mother laughed a sharp bark of laughter. “Oh, I’m plenty mad, just ask Miriam.” Scooting close to Andrea, she cupped her cheek and willed her sincerity to shine through her eyes. “To your actual question though, I am not angry. Magical pregnancies are somewhat rare, Andrea.” She stroked her thumb on the skin of Andrea’s flushed cheek. “I am also the last of my line. I would be happy for you and Miriam, but I am over the moon to share this with you.” She looked back up at Miriam and then returned questioning eyes to the younger woman. Her hand dropped to her own lap and all playfulness evaporated. “If you’ll share with me, that is.”  
  
Miranda mumbled something from her perch at the window.  
  
“I would like you to be a part of our lives.” Andrea whispered as she fought the urge to reach for Cruella.  
  
A sensual creature, Cruella was aware of Andrea’s arousal and the way she had continued to drift closer to her as they spoke. She knew based on instinct what the brunette was offering, even if she didn’t quite realize it herself. Miriam roiled in her emotions at the window. Always hard to read, Cruella picked up on the conflict within her and she knew that Andrea held back waiting for her lover. It had been that way that glorious day she had run into her former lover in Diagon Alley with her wife. “Miriam?” Cruella was on her feet and moving in order to not waste a second of their time together.  
  
Mumbling again, Miranda flexed her fists at her sides and resolutely looked out the window.  
  
“You silly, silly, woman.” Cruella grabbed Miranda from behind. “You always have to be so complicated.” She turned Miranda to face her. “Don’t you hex me, Princhek. You know this could not have happened if all participants were not willing.” She pulled the white haired woman in for a kiss. Miriam’s hands went up to push Cruella away or perhaps slap her, but they flailed and one slipped into the black hair on Cruella’s head and the other hit her shoulder and then slid down until it rested in the curve of the intoxicating and infuriating woman’s hip.  
  
Andrea stood bewildered by this development. Based on Miranda’s evasive answers, the younger woman had inferred that Cruella would not be supportive or the least bit interested in participating in their lives.  
  
When they separated for air, Miranda bit her lip and looked down instead of looking at her wife. Cruella tutted and pulled Andrea between them. “We can never resist each other for long and that has caused a lot of trouble in the past. Miriam always felt that the pull between us made her act against her will. I suspect it’s why she moved to the other side of the Pond.” She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Andrea’s lips. “I will not come between the two of you, unless you invite me to.” She smirked since she knew she had triggered a memory in both of her companion’s minds. “I will share all that I am and all that I have with you, if you want me to.”  
  
Turning to face Miranda, Andrea searched her wife’s eyes for any indication of how she wanted to proceed. Tears leaked from Miranda’s eyes. “I want you both.” She admitted before averting her eyes to the window.  
  
Andrea used two fingertips under her chin to guide her back to looking at her. “Is that what has bothered you?”  
  
Swallowing the nerves that were making it hard to speak, Miranda explained. “I do not want to lose you. I am strangely jealous of both of you. While at the same time I want both of you. Part of me wishes I never took you to Diagon Alley, while another part of me feels as if I am complete with both of you nearby.”  
  
Cruella stepped around behind Miranda and placed her hands on the white haired woman’s hips. “Once we burned too hot together.” She bit the lobe of Miranda’s ear and sucked on the flesh before continuing. “Andrea is the coolness that allows us to combine.”  
  
Pulling Cruella’s right hand around her, Miranda reached for Andrea with her free hand. “What do you want, Andrea?”  
  
Ignoring Miranda’s hand, Andrea stepped up against her and reached for Cruella’s side. “I want to share the both of you, but I don’t know what that means beyond this moment.”  
  
Biting the back of Miranda’s neck, Cruella purred against the skin. “We shall share these moments then.” Slipping her hand under the hem of Andrea’s shirt, she added, “As you seem to have discovered, London is really not that far from New York. The rest we can work out as we go.”  
  
Miranda groaned as she felt Andrea’s hands unbuttoning the blouse in between them. “Can we make it to the bedroom this time?”  
  
Cruella suddenly spun Miranda around to face her. Kissing her soundly, and then pulling away, Cruella took Andrea by the hand. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Andrea giggled for several steps as she heard the click of Miranda’s heels following them. Coming to a stop as she got a sudden brainwave, Andrea whispered, “Can Miranda have the penis this time?”  
  
Stepping back to her new lover, Cruella bit at her cheek. “You are a quick one, aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
**_The End._**  
  
x


End file.
